User talk:Erex Malren
Welcome Hi, welcome to EAW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AllianceShot299.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello! Hello there! I am Crazy-Lihkan38, the founder and currently only admin of this wiki. Unfortunately, I fell to serious inactivity, but I was contacted by another user, and hopefully I can make a comeback! Anyways, I realize that you have the highest edit count of anyone here, and you have done an amazing job on this wiki. Therefore, I wish to know if you are interested in becoming an admin here! If you still edit here, please contact me. I do wish to make a comeback here. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 16:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I want to thank you for your work here, and I also want to apologize for my absence. I know not of when or how, but I know I pretty much abandoned this place. And I am sorry. However, are you still interested in editing here? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 19:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I have given you the bureaucrat and sysop statuses! :D [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 19:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It was awhile ago, but I think it's because I simply lost interest. I was doing it basically all by myself, and I wasn't making much progress. I guess I just forgot to come back :/ I'm unfortunately like that sometimes. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 20:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, also I love what you've done already! Sorry, I've been gone the past hour, I had a guitar lesson, and I have school work. I'm going to change the front page to a red color, to match the logo. Also, I like the new template you made! The old one was my first attempt at ever making a template, so naturally it kinda stunk. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 20:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I don't delete any stats... look in the Imperial Star Destroyer's page histroy and look at the content before I add anything! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) EAW I think EAW is a very bad name, it make me think of "Eew!" as in disgusting...can you change it since you are the admin? Also change the MediaWiki:Welcome message user. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Award?! I think this wiki look fine without the awards...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if it seems I'm not doing much, I'm very busy doing school work right now. Plus, apparently Empire at War crashes the computer I'm on, lol. I'll get more done later, when I have time plus the right computer. Also, have you noticed that the tops of most pages are crunched up? Like, I can't click any buttons on the top, other than on the Main Page. Any idea of what it could be? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 21:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :( Chance, why are you taking the credit for a page I made? ... Okay, but next time let me know first. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Already did Told him already. Glitch For me, (and also Anakin) the top seems to be cut off, for example, I only get the bottom half of EMPIRE AT WAR in the logo, and the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons are slightly covered up and hard to click. Strange thing is, it doesn't show up on the Main Page. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 22:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch You mean you don't see it? the "Empire at War" log is half way up to the "Start a wiki" and such line and so is the rest of the top of this wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) .... The guy in Community Portal don't see it ether, by the way, is there any way to incorperate BF2 content into the BF wiki's new skin? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Strange, when I log out, the glitch is fixed. However, on a side note, the red tactical page background thingy also disappears. but when I log back in, both the background and the glitch comes back. strange. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 22:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Here's what the glitch look like: The Empire At War logo is 3/4 up, and so is all the navigation tabs plus Random page and wiki Activity.They are all very hard to click on...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Xfire No, why? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay. Wait...isn't Xfire for games like battlefront? I don't play online...yet. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaagh!!!! Help!!! The battlefront wiki logo has been changed!!! Noooo!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Chance... It seem like you copied my edits on the MediaWiki: Welcome message for this wiki again...But don't worry, I am an admin here too, so I will edit it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello do you like the 2 new images i added. Shocktrooper11 07:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC)